


Isolate

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper. Things were different back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolate

Bulkhead had always admired Cliffjumper, even when he thought he was just trying to show off. The horned Bot kept being in high spirits amidst all the uncertainty of the situation, of being on an unknown planet that was Earth. Even when the other Bots were frigid in their missions and recon, Cliff wanted there to be some lifted moods. Bulkhead always appreciated him for looking on the bright side of things, especially when it hadn’t felt like it for solar cycles. Things were different back then.

When Cliffjumper fought against legions of ‘Cons, he definitely was not to be messed with; Bulkhead was jealous of that. Even his own combat skills paled in comparison to those of Cliff, and having him on the team meant that sometimes you get the horns, especially in sparring and combat practice.

Despite his shortcomings, Cliffjumper had given Bulkhead the strength to follow the team on their way to protect Earth and many other planets from the Decepticons. When he saw Cliff’s lone horn and the bot nowhere to be found, Bulkhead knew that he was finally out of his reach, now it was in isolate.


End file.
